


Scenes from a Wedding (and Honeymoon)

by nothingeverlost



Series: Storybrooke High [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was May and the roses were in bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Five years after high school, Belle and (former teacher) Gold are getting married.

“If that’s Nick you can’t come in,” Ruby called out, not turning to look away from Belle’s hair or the bobby pin she was putting in place. The head that poked in through the half open door was covered in red hair, though, and her face lit up. Belle, watching her through the mirror, smile. one wonderful thing had come out of her and Nick losing their baby; Doctor Archibald Hopper was a dear man and good for her best friend.

“Is everyone descent?" Archie asked, his eyes probably closed under the hand that covered his eyes. Archie was that kind of guy. If it was Nick he would probably be peaking.

“I don’t know about decent, but we’re both dressed,” Ruby teased. She’d been dressed for hours already, one of the rare times in their friendship when Ruby was dressed first. It was a good thing, too, since the buttons alone on Belle’s dress had taken half an hour.

“You can come in, Archie. Ruby’s just doing my hair.” Belle would have been happy to let it fall naturally, but Ruby had insisted that something more elegant was needed to compliment the dress. Belle had to admit that it was beautiful, but either she or Nick were going to have to hunt for quite a few bobby pins later that night. At their hotel. Their first night on their honeymoon before they headed to Scotland.

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about this masterpiece I’m creating.” She abandoned her art for a moment to kiss her boyfriend. “Now what are you doing here? This is the girls’ room today and I can personally attest to the fact that you are not a girl.”

“Ruby.” It was funny how easily Archie still blushed after almost three years of dating Ruby. “I just wanted to let you know that everyone’s here. Except, um…”

“My father.” It was the single cloud over the day, but Belle had resigned herself to the fact that he wasn’t going to come. He hadn’t responded to his invitation, which she’d personally put in his mailbox, or answered his phone when she’d called.

“I know I’m not him, and we’re not family, but if you wanted someone to walk down the aisle with you…”

“Friends are the family we chose for ourselves, Archie. And that’s both of you.” Belle held out her hands to the two friends that had been so kind and accepting. Ruby slipped her hand into Archie’s and for a moment they just stood there in comfortable silence.

“Thank you, Archie, but I gave myself to Nick a long time ago. Even if my father had come it wouldn’t have been for that.” They’d celebrated five years a few months before, the weather obliging them with a rainstorm not unlike their first time together, but much more joyful. “I can walk myself down the aisle. What matters is that Nick’s at the end waiting for me.”

“Like he’d be anywhere else.” Ruby dabbed at her eye with a kleenex. “Damn it, I’m not going to cry before the ceremony even starts. Archie, hand me the champagne and then get out of here. Belle and I still have mysterious female rituals to finish up.”

It was another fifteen minutes before they carefully made their way down the stairs, purple flowers woven into Belle’s hair to match Nick’s tie as well as Ruby’s dress. From the kitchen window they could see their friends, Nick standing near the makeshift altar with Mal as his ‘best man’ at his side.

Belle had chosen the garden when Nick had asked her where she wanted to have the ceremony. It was May and the roses were in bloom, but more importantly every morning Belle would be able to look out the windows into the yard and remember this day. The day she married her Nick.

“Ready?” Ruby asked as the music started.

“I’ve been ready for years,” Belle answered. A moment later she stepped through the door and started down the aisle towards the man who would shortly be her husband.


	2. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you stop that before you choke yourself with your own tie.

"Would you stop that before you choke yourself with your own tie. It would be embarrassing." Mal slapped Nick’s hands away from his tie and undid the knot. "What do you have to be so nervous about anyway?"

"If you didn’t notice I am getting married in an hour." Belle was upstairs, getting dressed. She was wearing a wedding dress and in an hour she’d be walking down the path in the garden towards him.  
"You worried the girl won’t show up?" She folded his collar down over his tie and rolled her eyes. After the first few months she hadn’t had much of a chance to see Nick with his girl. It had surprised her that they’d lasted the full four years of college, but she’d seen plenty in the last year and nothing short of a natural disaster was going to keep Belle French from her wedding. Still, she couldn’t resist the chance to take a jab at her best friend. "Or worried that she will?"

"I’m more worried about the bride’s father showing up, and what happens if he does." There was a single glass of eighteen year old whiskey on the table, next to Mal’s wine. Nick took a sip.

"Our mutual friend Mr. Dove has a picture of your soon to be father-in-law. If he decides to cause trouble things will be taken care of quickly." Though considering what the man had put Nick through - and Belle as well - Mal might take care of him herself. "Stop worrying and finish your drink."

"It means the world to me that…"

"Don’t get all sentimental on me, Nick. I’m your friend and I’m here to make sure that you survive this thing, though heaven knows why you want to get married. It’s a binding agreement, you know."

"I want to be bound to her."

"You’re either a sentimental ass or you’re dropping details about your sex life and that’s just rude." She’d never been in love with Nick, it was never anything like that. And she was happy for him. But sometimes she missed the days when it was just the two of them.

"Mal…"

"Shut up and let me fix your corsage." After all he was getting married, he should look his best.


End file.
